fireemblemfandomcom_zh-20200216-history
弗雷德里克
弗雷德里克（Frederick、フレデリク）聖火降魔錄 覺醒中的角色，也出現於聖火降魔錄英雄雲集 資料 Frederick is a veteran who prefers to guide others, and is 庫洛武's deputy in the Shepherds, once serving as a royal knight beforehand. Frederick is first introduced in the Prologue when Chrom and 莉茲 find the 魯弗萊 unconscious. He is a bit skeptical of their amnesia, but he eventually trusts Chrom's judgement in trusting the Avatar. Frederick accompanies Chrom throughout his journey in Ylisse to stop the Ylisse-Plegia war. When Emmeryn is nearly assassinated, he advises her to leave the capital for a short while. While they do so, Ylisstol is attacked by Gangrel, prompting Emmeryn to return to the capital to parley with Gangrel. Emmeryn orders Frederick to stay with Chrom, which he humbly accepts. After Emmeryn's sacrifice, he feels that he's failed his duty as a Knight of Ylisse, but he recovers and vows to continue to serve and protect Chrom and Lissa. After the war, regardless if he's married or not, Frederick becomes the newest knight captain for Ylisse and devotes his time to keep the peace in Ylisse and train new recruits. Fates Frederick appears in the Fates Xenologue, Before Awakening, along with Chrom and Lissa. He is patrolling a stretch of land (The Northroad) with them when the Fates Avatar suddenly appears from nowhere, causing him to become suspicious of the Avatar. Suddenly, invisible soldiers that the Avatar was chasing at the start of the Xenologue attack, prompting the group to focus on them. During the battle, he notes that their attackers are invisible, but he is still able to sense their presence and fights to protect his lord. At the conclusion of the battle, after Chrom gives the Fates Avatar two treasures of Ylisse, Frederick gives them a Pebble to help them with their journey. They later find the unconscious 魯弗萊 of Awakening, beginning the events of that game. 個性 Frederick is extremely serious and has a no nonsense personality. He is a skeptic which has earned him the nickname "Frederick the Wary" from Chrom. He is very patient, dealing with Lissa's antics and Chrom's reckless behavior to no end, but Frederick cares for Chrom, Lissa, and Emmeryn, feeling the need to protect and serve them at all costs. His services range standard procedures such as preparing their clothes for the next day to comical procedures such as clearing the road ahead of them of rocks and sticks so that they do not trip. Another one of these comical services is when he decides to boost the "morale" of the army by placing naked posters of Chrom in each tent. In a support with Lissa, it is revealed he even is so stern that he doesn't know "how to relax". Also Maribelle says he is more like a butler in the way that he acts, and even wears a suit under all of his armor. His conversations with 喬克 in the DLC Before Awakening also supports this, and at the end, is pleased that he has met someone he considers an equal in their duties to their superior. In a support with Panne, it is revealed that he suffers a phobia of large animals. This is due to him being seriously injured by a mountain wolf when he was a child. He also shows dislike for meats with gamey textures - especially bear meat - in his support conversations with the Avatar and in the Before Awakening DLC. He enjoys making fires the most out of anyone in the army. His birthday is August 26. 遊戲中 《聖火降魔錄英雄雲集》 弗雷德里克 (斧) 敘述 ;穩重的騎士團長 :A knight who serves the royal house of Ylisse and helps lead Chrom's Shepherds登場作品：Fire Emblem Awakening. 基礎數據 稀有度: 斧 |Skill= 鋼斧 }} 斧 |Skill= 戰錘 新月 }} 斧 |Skill= }} 技能 =武器 = =奧義 = =被動 = 弗雷德里克 (暗器) 敘述 ;Horizon Watcher :A knight who serves the royal house of Ylisse. Collector of pebbles and shells on the beach登場作品：Fire Emblem Awakening. 基礎數據 稀有度：✯✯✯✯✯ 暗器 |Skill= }} 技能 =武器 = =輔助 = =被動 = 聖火降魔錄 覺醒 基礎數據 進階數據 |110% |65% |10% |55% |50% |40% |55% |25% |} Max Stat Modifers | +2 | -2 | +2 | -2 | 0 | +2 | 0 |} Supports Romantic Supports *The Avatar (Female) *莉茲 *Sumia *索瓦蕾 *Maribelle *Miriel *蒂亞莫 *Panne *儂儂 *撒拉 *奧利薇 *塞爾裘 Other Supports *庫洛武 *The Avatar (Male) *維沃爾 *亨利 *Frederick's Children Class Sets |} 總體 Base Class Frederick is the Oifey of Awakening, meaning he is a pre-promoted unit recruited early in the game and an EXP sponge for much of the first half of the game. Frederick is a perfectly capable unit with good strength, skill, and defense growths, with decent speed growths as well, on top of a guaranteed HP boost every level. Frederick can also learn 月光 (which would be a good skill to pass down on to his child, if married) before hitting Chapter 11 with proper level grinding, making his role as an offensive force much more prominent. Frederick needs to be wary of mages due to his lower resistance, especially as a Great Knight. True to his archetype, he may fall behind later in the game once other units begin to promote, but he is an effective unit on normal by the Endgame without reclassing once. However all is not lost for Frederick as the Reclassing system will break him out of his archetype's curse and eventually, like everyone else, bring him to his maximum potential. On higher difficulties, Frederick's kit is not good in the long run without reclassing. Still, if playing on Lunatic or Lunatic+, Frederick is critical to survive the initial maps until level grinding can begin. With the majorly buffed and aggressive enemies in this mode, most playable units from the Prologue to Chapter 4 will be unable to take down any enemy on their own and the enemy will almost always one-shot any unit. Frederick is the lone exception in this case as his high starting stats and his 銀槍 makes him the best way to properly deal with the enemies until Chapter 4 has been completed. However he is not invincible so Pair Up him with units who will give him good stat Support Boosts such as 庫洛武, the 魯弗萊, and 索瓦蕾 in the mean time. His base class comes from the Cavalier line, so he will start off with Discipline which will make Frederick a mobile jack-of-all-trades physical unit with a Lance rank of B and a Sword and Axe rank of D. With Discipline in action, he should completely master his three weapons in no time. Outdoor Fighter will boost Frederick's effectiveness in the initial half of the game due to the large amount of outdoor maps. Frederick can slide reclass into a Paladin once he reaches level 10. He can grab Defender to boost his stats in a Pair Up and most importantly Aegis, to mostly halve incoming magic regardless of his class. Reclassing Frederick's two reclassing sets are the Wyvern Rider and Knight lines. Frederick performs moderately well as both sets due to their physical nature though both focus on separate stats. As a Knight and a General, Frederick will get a good boost in defenses though he will need to be wary of mages especially in these classes—thankfully, his access to Aegis patches this weakness well if Frederick decides to end in this class. He can also grab Pavise to boost his physical defenses making him even harder to take down physically, which also makes him one of only two first-generation units to attain universal protection with both Aegis and Pavise (along with the 魯弗萊). As a Wyvern Rider, Frederick can get Deliverer from the Griffon Rider class, expanding his utility in pair-ups alongside Dual Guard+ and Defender. Lancebreaker is also a highly useful skill for Frederick if he should decide to end as one of his horse-mounted classes, thus alleviating his weakness to Beast Killers. While the Griffon Rider class also serves to patch Frederick's less-than-stellar speed, reclassing to a Wyvern Lord makes his tanking ability all the more potent, bolstering his strengths and only exaggerating his weaknesses slightly. Despite his slowness, Frederick's access to Aegis makes the class especially effective for him, as it greatly lessens the class's weakness to both magic and bows, with the Wyvern Lord's skill of Swordbreaker covering the third weakness of Wyrmslayers. ''聖火降魔錄無雙 基礎數據 斧 - E |Item = Bronze Axe }} Supports *Corrin *火乃香 *卡美拉 *馬克斯 *馬爾斯 *露琪娜 *里昂 名言 覺醒'' :Frederick/Awakening Quotes ''Fates'' Before Awakening Pre-Battle Heroes :Frederick/Heroes Quotes Warriors :Frederick/Warriors Quotes 可能結局 ; Frederick - Cold Lieutenant :As Ylisse's new knight captain, Frederick took charge of keeping the peace and training new recruits. Few ever forgot his glowing smile and idle quips, even as he doled out tasks that would break a wyvern. ; Frederick and the 魯弗萊 : Many wrote of Avatar's legendary exploits, but accounts of her origins and character varied. Scholars, poets, and bards agreed on one thing alone—she loved her husband, Frederick, above all else. ; Frederick and 莉茲 : As Ylisse's new knight captain, Frederick took charge of keeping the peace and training new recruits. Lissa often visited his charges in town to report concerns, and transgressions, to her husband. ; Frederick and 索瓦蕾 : As Ylisse's new knight captain, Frederick took charge of keeping the peace and training new recruits. His wife, Sully, assisted him, becoming an object of admiration for strong women the world round. ; Frederick and Miriel : As Ylisse's new knight captain, Frederick took charge of keeping the peace and training new recruits. Alas, his wife, Miriel, would often vanish for weeks at a time as she pursued her studies. ; Frederick and Sumia : As Ylisse's new knight captain, Frederick took charge of keeping the peace and training new recruits. His wife, Sumia, traded her lance for a peaceful stretch of pasture and raised a happy group of pegasi. ; Frederick and Maribelle : As Ylisse's new knight captain, Frederick took charge of keeping the peace and training new recruits. His wife, Maribelle, did her own part for Ylisse by studying hard and becoming a respected magistrate. ; Frederick and Panne : As Ylisse's new knight captain, Frederick took charge of keeping the peace and training new recruits. His wife, Panne, showed no interest in his work but gradually learned to enjoy human life. ; Frederick and 蒂亞莫 : As Ylisse's new knight captain, Frederick took charge of keeping the peace and training new recruits with his wife. Teaching was hard for Cordelia, however, as she was forced to neglect her own gifts. ; Frederick and 儂儂 : As Ylisse's new knight captain, Frederick took charge of keeping the peace and training new recruits. His wife, Nowi, frequently came to the training yard to lend a hand or instill terror in a new charge. ; Frederick and 撒拉 : As Ylisse's new knight captain, Frederick took charge of keeping the peace and training new recruits. Tharja's rare appearances at the training yard sent terrified recruits screaming into the night. ; Frederick and 奧利薇 : As Ylisse's new knight captain, Frederick took charge of keeping the peace and training new recruits. His wife Olivia's dances were said to keep his resolve strong and open the minds of his charges. ; Frederick and 塞爾裘 : As Ylisse's new knight captain, Frederick took charge of keeping the peace and training new recruits with his wife, Cherche. Students quickly learned to fear the couple's famously disarming smiles. 正傳以外的登場 Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Frederick is illustrated in the trading card game with the following cards: *B01-061N *B08-009SR *B08-009SR+ 語源 Frederick is an English form of a German name meaning "peaceful ruler", coming from frid (peace), and ric (ruler, power). http://www.behindthename.com/name/frederick 軼事 *Frederick shares his English voice actor, Kyle Hebert, with Validar, Valbar, and 巴多爾. **Frederick also shares his Japanese voice actor, Daisuke Ono, with Priam and Kaze. *In all official artwork portrayals of Frederick, he dons what appears to be a suit, complete with a tie, beneath his armor. This could possibly be a reference to him assuming the double-duty of not just a knight sworn to protect the Ylissean royalty, but also a professionally-trained steward overseeing the domestic affairs of House Ylisse - As can be gleaned from his Supports with Maribelle. *In Frederick's A-Support with the Avatar, he makes a reference to the 2007 E3 Wii Fit demonstration by saying the infamous "My body is ready" quote from Nintendo of America's COO, Reggie Fils-Amié. *In Fates, Frederick has a unique version of the Great Knight class that is labeled as "FrederickMale" in the game's code. 圖片 References Category:Fire Emblem Awakening Characters Category:Fire Emblem Fates characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters category:聖火降魔錄英雄雲集角色 Category:聖火降魔錄無雙 Characters